Misreble Up Here Without You
by SlippingAway117
Summary: Kyo, Yuki and Shigure awake one morning to find thier beautiful flower gone. But what connection does Kyo have to her sudden departure? See profile for more info!


_Thoughts _"dialogue"

**K**yo woke up suddenly, sitting up in his bed. Realizing it was past 6 he hurried to put on clothes and ran downstairs to help Tohru make breakfast. But as he stepped into the kitchen, he saw Tohru wasn't there. The lights were off; there wasn't even any food set on the counter for defrosting. _Maybe she just overslept. _He climbed the stairs to her room and slowly opened the door, wincing at the creaking the door made. _Note to self: get perverted dog to oil door hinges. _But her bed was empty and made. He noticed the picture of her mom was missing from its usual place on her nightstand; actually the whole room was looking kind of bare. He went over to the dresser, opened it up and gasped because there was nothing in it, running (and slipping) over to the closet yanking it open and found nothing in it. He ran all over the house yelling and waving his arms waking up Shigure with his antics.

As Shigure poked his head out of his cluttered room, a few books coming out with him Kyo yelled "Tohru's gone! Oh my god! Tohru's gone!" as he ran into a wall and slid down it.

"What do you mean Tohru's gone, did you check in her room?" Shigure asked, trying to keep a worried tone out of his voice.

"Of course I checked her room you baka!" cried Kyo looking distressed, "Her drawers are empty, the picture is gone and the walls are bare!" Shigure had a horrified look on his face

"Kyo, go get Yuki up" he ordered, finally realizing he was standing there in shock. Kyo ran off and Shigure slumped against the wall thoughts of the bright, happy girl who had suddenly disappeared from their house. Yuki and Kyo came stampeding down the stairs, Yuki, apparently already told about the dilemma. Shigure just gave them a look trying to say so many things without breaking the silence between them. Yuki just gave a huge sigh and ran his hand through his already mussed hair and went to the kitchen, while Kyo ran out of the back door, probably heading up to the roof.

Yuki walked past the front door on his way to the kitchen, turning his head a little noticing a note on the door, and then did a double take, now fully awake. He grabbed it from the door and slunk into the kitchen making sure Shigure didn't see it. Yuki saw Tohru's neat writing that spelled out Yuki, Kyo and Shigure on the envelope. He ripped it open, anticipation mounting, and read the letter to himself, lips moving silently.

**Dear Yuki, Kyo and Shigure,**

**Thank you so much for letting me live here for the past year. But I feel it is time for me to move on with my life. I have moved to the city; please don't try to find me. I love you all so much, but I just can not continue to live here and act like nothing has happened. Just remember that you will all stay in my memories. I hope you can forgive me for walking out like this.**

**Love,**

**Tohru Honda**

Disbelief filled his eyes as he held back tears. _Why couldn't she stay here with us, what did we do wrong? _Yuki pounded his fist into the fridge, alerting Shigure. As Shigure walked into the kitchen, he found Yuki on the floor leaning on the fridge, below the huge dent he made, holding a sheet of paper. Wordlessly he held it out to Shigure. As he read it, consternation clouded his eyes.

"Why would she leave us like this?" Shigure asked the unspoken question. Yuki just banged his head against the fridge. "I should call the main house" Shigure commented, mainly to himself. Yuki responded with a resounding bang. So Shigure shuffled to the phone, dreading calling the other Junishi and informing them of their loss, they wouldn't even know if she was alive, or in what condition she was in, or even why she left so abruptly.

Shigure thought calling Ha'ri first would be reasonable since he was most likely to not lose his head (or bang it against a poor, innocent fridge) with dread, Gure-san picked up the phone and dialed Hatori's number. One the fourth ring Hatori picked up "Ello?" he said, lack of sleep evident in his voice.

"Tohru ran away never gonna see her again well goodbye" Shigure blurted out, hoping Ha'ri would just grunt like he usually did, but after letting his breath out, Shigure found the line was dead. Shigure spent the rest of the morning calling Kisa, who had cried upon hearing the news. Haru who cursed and slammed the phone down. Momiji who started flat out sobbing, Ayame who said "oh dear" then hung up and Hiro, who probably didn't care, but got mad all the same because it made Kisa sad.

"I feel mentally drained Yuki" Shigure said to Yuki, walking back into the kitchen with a pale face. "I tell you, unhappy Sohma's are not what you want to deal with first thing in the morning" he said.

"Tell…cat…missing" Yuki grunted. "Wow Yuki, almost a full sentence, don't overexert your self" Shigure warned. But he realized he would have to tell the lovesick kitty sometime that the target of his affections was miles away from him by choice. So poor, abused Shigure went outside to probably face his death, seeing as Kyo would take it out on the bringer of bad news.

But as Shigure went outside and yelled up at the roof the news, Kyo just replied "I already know why she left stupid dog, just go away" Shigure walked off in a stunned silence, the first time Kyo hadn't gone crazy on him for even bringing up Tohru's mere presence. He trudged back inside, dragging his feet on the floor and upon arriving back at the kitchen slid down next to Yuki, deciding to join the "What the hell just happened here" club.

"How'd…take…it" Yuki said, needing reason for the dog to actually be quiet for once.

"He just…he already knows why Tohru is gone…" Shigure trailed off. Yuki was in mid bang when what Shigure said finally registered in his brain. He sprang up from the floor and uttering a small un-Yuki like growl stalked outside to find out what was going on he didn't know about.

Yuki walked outside into the blinding mid-morning sunlight and yelled out for the neko to come down. Kyo jumped gracefully from the roof right in front of a very steamed Yuki.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" Yuki screamed at Kyo while trying to kick him across the yard. Kyo quickly blocked Yuki's foot and went in for a punch to the face. Soon the two cousins were battling their way through Shigure's poor house yelling insults to each other. After they had gone through the whole bottom floor of the house, they had each other pinned under various heavy inanimate objects.

"What…did…you …do?" Yuki asked gasping for breath under the desk from Shigure's room.


End file.
